Connor McMannus
Connor McMannus is the head of the McMannus Crime Family, owner of the 'The Lighthouse', and noted crime kingpin. He's based out of Silver City, Pennsylvania. He is mortal enemies with the Blood Kings, Doc Crimson in particular. He's also known to have connections with Mayor James Fallow. He has one son, Aaron, currently living in Europe. His eldest son Liam is dead, along with his wife Elissa, who was killed by an arms dealer named Spike. His thriving restuarant, The Lighthouse, is located in Uptown Silver City. History Connor was born to a wealthy family. He had two brothers and a sister. His oldest brother was killed when he took over the crime family from their father. The other brother died of cancer at a young age. His sister moved to Ireland after college and still lives there, now married with children. Connor was always a violent man. He killed his first person when he was 15, a heroine junkie who cheated the Family out of less than a grand. He was never a great student, barely graduated high school, and never attended college. However, he poses the signs of a sharp intellect. The mobster life fit him like a glove. Connor proves himself a sufficent businessman as well as a ruthless crime boss. He rises through the ranks with record speed, becoming one of the youngest Made Men in The Family's history. After his oldest brother is killed by competition, Connor takes over as head of the Family. He hunts down the man who killed his brother, tortures him on camera, and sends a tape of it to every Made Man in the Family as an example. He begins to weasel his way into the SCPD, and the massive corruption in the system begins to spread like a wildfire. A few years later, James Fallow is elected Mayor. Honest cops begin to show up dead on the station steps. Connor, who has always had a soft spot for food, open a bar and restaurant in Uptown Silver City called The Lighthouse. Not only is a hotspot for criminals, it also quickly becomes a known as a popular night spot for the rich and famous. The food is renown for the quality as well as price. A man from his past, calling himself Spike, makes several attempts on his family's life. Finally he's able to paralyze his oldest son Liam from the waist down, and kills his wife Elissa. Liam can't take the shame of his condition and soon commits suicide. Connor spends months hunting Spike, eventually killing him and all his men. Partially fearing for his safety, and partially at his request, Aaron McMannus moves to Ireland with his Aunt to attend college. With the advent of Surge, the Blood Kings become powerful enough to threaten the Family's livlihood. Connor tries to stomp this out, but under Doc Crimson's leadership they prove resilient. However, the Kings are unable to rise above violent street crime, and the Connor is able to relgate them back to the poorer neighborhoods. Connor currently resides in either his spacious Mansion or his mansion-like Penthouse Uptown near the Lighthouse. He runs the Family with an iron fist and rages war against the Blood Kings. Personality Connor McMannus is intelligent, ruthless, and slightly sociopathic. He's an able businessman, whether the business is managing his resuarant or managing hits, he's more than competent. He's also confident to a fault. It shows signs of narcissism and hints of megalomania. He has a near compulsive need for control, and becomes enraged if something doesn't go his way. Connor possesses a short temper, as well as general rage issues.